Ninja Talk
by BBfan4ever
Summary: Wait, you're telling me ninjas have anthropological meaning?"....We all love Brennan's and Booth's arguments right? It's mostly dialog. I decided to continue. check it out!
1. Ninjas and samurai squirrels

**A/N: Okay this is my first ever Bones fic.! I hope it's good. I tried to stay in character a best as possible Any feedback would be great! By the way, I'm aware the title is terrible.....it's the best me or my friend could think of. If you have an idea for a better one let me know! Thanks! **

**A/N2: I'd like to thank my awesome editor/best friend Ninjaeatcookie**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

"Hey Bones?" Booth said taking his eyes off the road briefly and looking over at Brennan.

Turning away from the window to look at Booth, Brennan replied, "Yes Booth?"

"Why did you learn those all those kung-fu ninja moves and stuff?" Booth asked casually.

You mean martial arts and basic self-defense skills?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"uh, yeah," Booth glanced back at the road. He was just trying to make small talk and learn a little more about his favorite forensic anthropologist in the process. He could tell he was in for one of her famous anthropological speeches.

"Self- defense is a very useful skill. People need to be able to defend themselves. In the Tang Dynasty around the year 850 the 'ninja' art of stealth, known as ninjustu and yamabushi, helped the Chinese armed forces excel in wars. Anthropologically speaking -"

"Wait, you're telling me ninjas have anthropological meaning?" Booth laughed.

"Yes," Brennan's voice raised an octave, "everything has anthropological significance. All society's and the events of the past affect life today. As humans-"

"Bones we're here." Booth stated glad he got out of hearing yet another long speech. Booth went around the other side of the car to open Brennan's door.

"I can open my own door Booth, I'm a perfectly capable woman. By the way, it's extremely impolite to interrupt." Bones stated walking towards the building.

"I did not interrupt!"

"You did! Twice!" they argued, they're voices getting higher.

Snorting, "Whatever." They made their way up to Sweets office.

"Is that the best comeback you can think of?" Brennan asked smugly.

"Bones, How do you even know what a good comeback is?" Booth asked in disbelief as they stepped into Sweets office.

"At least I don't have an obsession with ninjas." Brennan shrugged. They took their usual spots on the couch. Brennan crossed her arms over her chest.

Sweets have heard the last part of their argument was now amused and intrigued. "Who's obsessed with ninjas?" He asked the pair.

"Agent Booth," Brennan replied easily.

"What! No!" Booth exclaimed flabbergasted, looking between Brennan and Sweets.

Sweets smirked, "Why do you think that Dr. Brennan?"

"Because Booth brought up the subject of ninjas on the way over here out of the red and wouldn't let it go." She responded clearly enjoying the look of disbelief on Booth's face.

"Out of the blue, Bones. And i did not, i used it as an adjective. Aren't you a genius? You're the one who kept talking about it anyways." Booth said pointing a finger at her.

Sweets, still smirking, just leaned back into his chair, hands folded, observing his two favorite patients. 'They could turn anything into an argument,' he thought to himself.

Booth and Brennan have seemed to forgotten he was even there. Again.

"It's rude to point Booth," Brennan said looking at his finger in disgust.

Booth scoffed, "What are you, the manner's police? You do it all the time, besides, how am i the one who's obsessed with ninjas, when you're the one who knows their whole history complete with big fancy words!"

"No, there's no such thing. Booth, i am an anthropologist. I study all types cultures and eras." She stated clinically.

"You know what Bones, this is stupid." Booth concluded standing up and putting his hands in his pockets.

"It's okay to admit defeat Booth," Brennan said smiling and standing up as well.

"I did not lose, I merely ended the argument." Booth declared uneasily.

Brennan laughed softly at his defense. Booth grinned, the argument coming to an end, the partners were becoming more playful. This did not go unnoticed by Sweets. Before Sweets could comment, Booth's phone rang.

"Booth" he sighed. Booth always ignored his 'no cell phones' rule.

"Yes Sir. Be there in twenty," he said after listening to the the man on the other line for a minute or so. He closed his phone.

"Do we have a case?" Brennan asked, maybe a little hopeful.

"Yeah, you'll like this one" Booth replied, charm smile in place, raising his eyebrows up and down. Brennan smiled and shook her head.

"Let's go." Brennan said and they both turned towards the door, Booth's hand resting on the small of her back.

"Wait guys! Our session hasn't even started yet. We have a lot to discuss!" Sweets exclaimed quickly getting up from his chair.

"Oooh, sorry Sweets," Booth told the young doctor, his face scrunched in fake apology,

"Duty calls! Maybe next time." The partners exited the office and began to walk down the hall.

"Ah man, how does this always happen?" sweets asked the empty room in defeat. He took a seat again.

Sweets sighed. He could hear Brennan and Booth bickering down the hallway again.

"Maybe they're arguing about samurai squirrels this time," Sweets mused out loud, feeling a little better.


	2. Arguing for Dummies

**A/N: I decided to continue!! I can't bring myself to read any post 100 episode fics., so I decided to post something. Here it goes! Mostly dialog. It's no longer about ninja's, but I kept the title. Once I started writing, I couldn't stop. Sweets POV after the ***. Enjoy!**

**Timeline: not quite sure, but definitely before 100 episode.**

"Booth, we're going to be late. Turn on the siren" Brennan nagged on the way to Sweets office.

"It's only our appointment with Sweets, it's not like we're going to a crime scene or on our way to meet with the president!"

"But we've been late the last two times, remember what Sweets said? The next time we're late, he's bringing out the hats," Brennan said seriously.

Booth's eyes widened as he flipped on the siren and lights, "okay, you're right."

***

Five past six. They're late. Again. Even though it's only five minutes, opposed to the 30 minutes last week, they're still late. Three weeks in a row.

"It's only five minutes Bones, relax. Why are you so uptight?" Sweets heard Booth ask as they stepped out of the elevator in the Hoover building.

"I am not uptight," Brennan argued with her arms crossed over her chest, "I simply enjoy being on time. You always seem to be making us late recently."

"Not all the time." Booth defended holding the door open for Brennan to enter my office.

"Hey sweets, sorry we're late." Booth greeted me walking through the door. He was smiling, trying to charm me. It's not gonna work.

"Agent Booth. Dr. Brennan. Do you know what time it is, Agent Booth?" I said keeping my cool.

"Um, five past six. It's only five minutes, relax. Why do you assume it's my fault we're late?" Booth snapped back at me, again, defensive.

Before I could respond Brennan injected. Of course. "Well, you're the driver, so logically you are the one responsible for our late arrival." Brennan always has something logical to say.

.

"Hey! It's not always my fault!" Booth defended, directing his comment at Brennan. This could get interesting.

"When did I make us late?"

They seemed to forget I was in the room again. It's fascinating how they interact.

"You just _had _to finish whatever you were doing with that old pile of bones last week making us late to our briefing with Caroline." Booth explained.

"I was recording some very important anomalies. You were five minutes late picking me up anyways! You never told me what was so important by the way." Brennan pointed out.

"I was…dealing with a….situation. Okay. Just forget about." Booth said, a little too quickly and defensive. Something bothering him. Brennan notices it too. Her facial expressions suggest concern. Something about this 'situation' is causing him stress.

"Agent Booth, is something wrong?" I asked. Hopefully he will open up.

"Nothing. I'm fine!" Booth almost shouted, very defensively I might add.

"Booth are you sure?" Brennan asked placing her hand on his forearm. Her voice expressed concern and she was being very caring. Again, it's as if I don't exist.

"Bones, I…it's nothing." Booth said quietly looking meaningfully into Dr. Brennan's eyes. Booth expression of sorrow and Brennan's of compassion.

"Booth, something's bothering you. Please tell me?"

"We'll talk about it later. At the diner?"

"Okay." She said, very trusting. They shared a look of, what I analyze as, love. They got it bad.

I don't want to break up the moment, but we do have a few things to discuss. "Um, guys….." _RING! _Great_, _now I'm going to sound like a hypocrite, but it is my work phone so it doesn't count…_._

"Hello?"

"_Dr. Sweets, there's an emergency interrogation you're needed for. Hey need you in the conference room for briefing now." _My secretary informed me. Man, we were going to use the hats next.

"Okay, I'll be there in five minutes." I replied glancing at the couple in my office. They seemed to have brightened up at the news of our session being cut short. I was starting to think they secretly enjoyed our sessions

"I'm sorry, but I have to go to an interrogation briefing, so we'll have to wait till next week to do our exercises involving the hats." I announced. I just had to throw that in there.

Brennan's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. She obviously didn't get my sarcasm. "But, we hate that exercise why would we be disappointed?"

"It's sarcasm Bones. We'll have to work on that. Let's go grab a bite to eat!" Booth informed the doctor, charm smile in place. He tends to use his charm smile a lot. Perhaps in a way not only to charm and assure other people, but to also assure himself.

"Goodbye Dr. Sweets." Brennan addressed me with a courteous nod of her head.

"See ya Sweets!" Booth called to me as he led Brennan out the door.

This session at least lasted twenty minutes. I'm never going to finish my book at this rate. If all else fails, I could always write a book entitled 'Arguing for dummies'.

**A/N2: Feedback would be great! My muse is back so a chapter about the diner should be up! Hooray! He ran away from home awhile ago and finally returned. Hope I did a good job with Sweets POV, let me know. Any opinions about the 100 episode are welcome as well. Peace out!**


End file.
